Saving Luka (An NFL Rush Zone Story)
by QueenCollie
Summary: Harper and her friends attempt to rescue Luka from poachers. Otherwise, Luka and the rest of his friends will end up in a tv show! Rated K for some mild peril (i think)


_**I do not own NFL Rush Zone. I only own my OC's Harper, Swift, and Luka.**_

_The Hall of Knowledge, Canton, Ohio.._

It was a nice sunny day in Canton as if the Rusherz are working. One gets a day or a month off, while one continues to work. One day, one Rusher noticed something strange as if Luka wasn't here.

"Where's Luka?" Harper asked.

"I don't know. He was supposed to be here 15 minutes ago." Swift replied.

"Then where is he right now!?" Harper huffed.

"I have no idea!" Swift replied.

Harper and Swift went towards to Sonar to ask where Luka is.

"Sonar, do you know where Luka is?" Swift asked to Sonar.

"I haven't seen him yet. He was supposed to be here 15 minutes ago, and still no sign of him." Sonar replied.

"Maybe he was in Australia I think.." Swift said.

"Wait. Australia!?" Sonar shook.

"Swift!" Harper snarled.

"What!? I was just trying to figure out where is he right now!" Swift huffed.

"First, you don't know where he is right now, and second, you already knew that, didn't you.." Harper sighed.

"When I don't know where he is, I was trying to figure out where." Swift replied.

Harper had an idea. She grabbed the NFLR, then called Luka the Kangaroo Rusher. As if she pushed the button, it revealed a holographic scene of Luka.

"Luka. do you know where are you right now?" Harper asked to Luka.

"Yes, I am in Kalgoorlie, Australia right now." Luka replied.

"OK, just wanna make sure." Harper said.

Harper ended the call, and puts the NFLR away.

"We have to go to Australia, Swift." Harper said to Swift.

"Really? Why?" Swift asked.

"Because, we are going to make sure Luka is safe." Harper replied.

"How are we gonna get there? It's too far away!" Swift baffled.

"I got an idea.." Harper said, grabbed the teleportation machine.

Before the two Rusherz teleport to Australia, Harper needs one or three more Rusherz to help her and Swift.

"OK, guys. I need your help to make sure Luka is safe. I want you to volunteer to help us.." Harper informed.

All 32 Rusherz gathered towards Harper. One raised its hand, which was Scavenger, another Rusher raised its hand, which was Steed, and another raised its hand, which was Liberty.

"Alright. Liberty, Steed, Scavenger, you three come with us. We are going to see Luka if he is safe." Harper informed.

"Safe? From what?" Liberty asked.

"You'll guys find out what's gonna happen to Luka. If he safe, we are good to go." Harper replied.

A three Rusherz nodded, then the rest went outside before teleporting to Kalgoorlie, Australia. As is Harper pushed the button, all 5 Rusherz huddled together, then a beam of light came upon them, leaving them teleported to Australia.

_In Kalgoorlie, Australia.._

All 5 Rusherz teleported to Kalgoorlie, Australia, but realized Luka wasn't here. Harper grabbed her NFLR, then called Luka.

"Where's Luka right now? He said he's in Kalgoorlie like we are right now.." Steed asked.

"We'll soon find out why.." Harper replied.

Luka called out Harper's name.

"I'm right here!" Luka called out.

All 5 Rusherz went towards to Luka, but then soon realized that they saw some Kangaroo Rusherz that are similar to him.

"Who are those?" Harper asked.

"Oh, these are my friends." Luka replied.

"But, what happened to your old home?" Steed asked.

Luka had flashbacks in his mind about his old home.

"Well, I gotta tell you the story about that, mates." Luka sighed.

All 5 Rusherz are about to hear Luka's story.

"When I was a Joey, I used to play with my friends, which there names are Ryder, Jasper, and Marco. I have the rest that I don't name them, only my three friends. When I became an adolescent, a secret power beam was 'bout to destroy my home planet, so all of my friends have to use escape pods just to escape to Earth." Luka explained.

"Aw, that's sad." Harper sighed.

Some Kangaroo Rusherz noticed that there is a helicopter flying near them up in the sky.

"Why is there a helicopter there!?" Liberty shook.

"I don't know, but we have to run!" Luka replied.

All Rusherz ran onto the ground as the helicopter followed them. Inside the helicopter, there was a poacher, named Ozzo.

"Hah. I knew some creatures are up tah somethin' new.." Ozzo chuckled.

Ozzo had a plan to not capture the 5 Rusherz, but to capture Luka and the rest of his friends at first! While all of the 5 Rusherz are running with Luka, they were about to be out of breath.

"Scavs! Can you help us out?" Swift asked.

Scavenger nodded, then turned into his macro form. All Rusherz shook.

"Hop on!" Scavenger cawed.

All 5 Rusherz (and Luka's friends) got onto Scavenger as he continued to fly. Ozzo shook as the Raven got bigger.

"Why is there a torso-less crow in the way!?" Ozzo yelled.

"I don't know! But you should get him out of the way!" A guy said.

"I'm not gonna get him out of the way until he turns back to his smaller size!" Ozzo replied.

"You mean his normal size?" A guy asked.

"I don't care! Let's get going!" Ozzo snarled.

The poacher's helicopter flew fast as if it got past to Scavenger, but if only Scavenger had an idea to get the helicopter out of his way while he takes the rest of the Rusherz to somewhere safe. The helicopter tried shotting him by the beak, but the bullets were too small and not very effective to Scavenger while in his macro form. As if the helicopter struggled to fly past the macro rusher due to the wind by Scavenger's wings, Ozzo turned the throttle onto a maximum amount. The helicopter flew higher, but Scavenger flew a bit higher back. Some Rusherz stumbled, but continued to hang on. The helicopter's propeller broke as if a feather was onto it, leaving the helicopter to crash onto the ground. Luckily, Ozzo and his not-so-evil friend had survived the crash. They both saw Scavenger flying to a safe place for Luka and his friends.

"Hurry! He's gettin' away!" Ozzo roared.

"But boss, we don't have a helicopter now!" The guy answered.

"Then there is going to be a way to find that hopping rat.." Ozzo snarled.

The guy had an idea, he went outside to find a working buggy, which leaves Ozzo confused. When he drove the buggy near Ozzo, he knew that it was a great idea to find not the 5 Rushers, but to find Luka and the rest of his friends.

"Great idea! Let's find that rat, and we should get out of here in no time!" Ozzo chuckled.

_At the forest.._

"Thanks for savin' me from the robot air thing. I knew that if I would get hurt, then you guys knew that it would be a bad thing!" Luka thanked, proudly.

"It was my pleasure." Scavenger replied.

"I knew one thing that a raven could save us, and your friends from that poacher." Harper said.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Swift asked.

"Maybe we should take him back to the HOK." Steed replied.

"What about your friends, Luka?" Scavenger asked.

"My friends? Well, they'll be fine here when we get back to the HOK." Luka replied.

Harper noticed a sound coming from only a couple miles away from them.

"I hear a sound.." Harper whispered.

"What sound?" Scavenger asked.

"It sounds like a buggy that was driving near us.." Harper shook.

They Rusherz knew that there is a buggy that is going near them. When the buggy arrived, all Rusherz shook in horror. The Rusherz decided to run, but when Luka followed them, Ozzo caught the Kangaroo, and mostly his friends. All 5 Rusherz shook as Luka's friends were sent into cages, even Luka. One of his friends had an electric-like bracelet, and when it tries to fight the poacher, one of the red lights appear onto the shockers, then makes the Kangaroos already obeyed, instead of just shocking them. After Luka and his friends are sent into every cage, Ozzo and his not-so-evil sidekick went inside the buggy, and decided to arrive at the camping site.

"This can't be.." Liberty shook.

"We have got to save Luka from the poachers. Otherwise, he'll be sent to a new show!" Swift informed.

"What show was it called before Luka and the rest of his friends are in?" Harper asked.

"We don't know yet, but there is going to be a way to save Luka." Swift replied.

"What about his friends?" Harper asked.

"There's gonna be a way to get them out without any of the poachers noticing that one of the Kangaroos have escaped. If the poachers are gone for a while, then we must get Luka and his friends out of there in no time!" Swift recalled.

"Is there a way to get to the campsite?" Steed asked.

"I know a thing.." Swift replied, before turning to his gian form.

When Swift turned to his giant form, the 4 Rusherz shook.

"Woah! How did you do that!?" Liberty shook.

"Hop on! We have no time!" Swift replied.

All 4 Rusherz got onto Swift's helmet, then used the power "Rapid Speed" to get to the campsite.

_At the Campsite.._

Ozzo and his not-so-evil sidekick were at the campsite, roasting marshmallows. The cargo truck was standing there, with cages inside of the back. The 5 Rusherz hid in the bushes after Swift turned back to his normal size.

"What will we do?" Harper asked, quietly.

"We will wait for the poacher to go away, then we will save Luka and his friends." Swift replied, quietly.

Not for a very long time, the 2 poachers walked away, then the 5 Rusherz ran into the cargo truck to see Luka. While they were inside the back of the cargo truck, they were shocked as if they saw Luka, caged up with one of his friends.

"Alright Luka. We'll get you out of here!" Swift recalled, quietly.

"Where are they keys to it?" Harper asked.

Swift looked for the keys, then noticed that the keys are onto the hanger. Swift grabbed the keys, then unlocked the cages, while Luka and the rest of his friends are inside of them.

"Now, we gotta hide near the boxes in case the poachers are about to catch us.." Swift said quietly, before the rest hid near the boxes.

The 6 Rusherz, and the rest of Luka's friends hid near the boxes. When Ozzo's not-so-evil sidekicked closed the hatch door on the back of the cargo truck, he and Ozzo drove to the film set.

_At the film set.._

Meanwhile at the film set, Ozzo and his not-so-evil sidekick went out of the cargo truck, then decided to went inside for filming the intro. As if the hatchback door opens, all of the Rusherz ran off.

"Great job, Swift!" Harper cheered.

"You're welcome, Harper." Swift replied.

Until suddenly while they are running off, they shook as if they all saw Ozzo.

"Where do you think you are going?" Ozzo snarled.

Not only an explanation, Ozzo snarled.

"Not only an answer, huh? THEN YOU ALL NEEDED TO BE IN MY OWN FILM!" Ozzo roared.

Instead of the Rusherz being scared, they all snarled in anger.

"Not today.." Harper snarled.

Ozzo's not-so-evil friend went by Ozzo.

"Ozzo, get the Rusherz! We have no time!" Ozzo said.

"Not today, boss. Not the time to capture these innocent creatures.." Ozzo's sidekick replied.

"What are you, a man, or a mouse!?" Ozzo snarled. (yeah, reference to ASDF Movie)

"I'm man, and I am the only one to save the Rusherz!" The sidekick replied.

Luka hopped near Ozzo, but he didn't care.

"One puny Rusher can beat me? Hah!" Ozzo chuckled.

Luka's friends walked near Ozzo, then shook.

"How can these kangaroos beat me!?" Ozzo snarled.

Luka kicked Ozzo, then Ozzo fell to the ground, but not in a severe condition.

One of the police officers walked by Ozzo, then caught him, red-handed.

"Due you think that you can capture one of those creatures? Well, not today, sir." The officer said, taking Ozzo in the car.

"Also, you. Thank you for attempting to save the rest of the Rusherz.." The other officer said.

"You are welcome." The sidekick replied.

After the police cars took Ozzo to the jailhouse, the sidekick took the rest of the Rusherz back to Kalgoorlie.

_Back at Kalgoorlie.._

After Ozzo's not-so-evil sidekick took the rest of the Rusherz back to Kalgoorie, Luka's friends thanked Harper, Scavenger, Liberty, Steed, and Swift.

"Thanks for savin' us, guys. I knew that something incredible is gonna happen!" Marco thanked.

"It was our pleasure.." Harper replied.

"Well, should we be friends again?" Jasper asked to the rest of the 5 Rusherz.

"I think this would be a good idea, Jasper.." Swift replied.

"Well, friends for life.." Ryder said.

"What about me?" Luka asked.

Ryder, Marco, and Jasper looked at Luka.

"Luka, we are still friends with you. We can be friends with other Rusherz.." Ryder informed.

"Yeah, I know. We are still friends for life, but I still have the rest of my friends too!" Luka said.

"So, maybe we can hang out with us soon?" Marco asked.

"Yes. I will get back to the HOK with the rest of my friends, alright?" Luka replied.

"Sure thing!" Ryder said.

The 6 Rusherz teleported back to the HOK, while Ryder, Marco, and Jasper continues to hang out with the rest of their Kangaroo friends.

_The End.._


End file.
